A Midsummer's Night Dream
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: Four Joes end up camping together when a trickster plays an evil prank.


Disclaimers: The usual apply, nor do I make any claims to or profits from William Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who previewed the original version of this fic and for your feedback. Storm O, thank you for the beta work. Cartoon episodes referenced are "The Gamesmaster" and "Cobra's Creatures".

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

The hot summer air blew gently, warming their skins as they strolled the grassy knoll. Having finished the last of his reports due that week, the First Sergeant could enjoy the afternoon. As they walked, Duke began to notice his partner's beauty. Her height was in perfect proportion to him. Because of the nature of their jobs, her muscles were well defined but not overly bulging. Her long, vibrant red hair captivated him ever since they first met. Never had he seen anyone with hair that was truly red until meeting the stunning Counterintelligence Agent. Her southern charm and friendly disposition topped off his admiration of her.

They stopped beneath an oak tree at the edge of the base. Duke and Scarlett took a seat on the grass, avoiding the roots that broke through the ground.

"It's amazing how much this tree has grown since we planted," Scarlett commented, remembering her concern that the first good storm would blow it over.

"Yes, it has," Duke smiled and agreed. The small team of Joes planted the tree during the Pit's opening ceremony. It had multiplied in height and width ever since being placed in the ground. "I'm glad we planted it far away from the buildings," he added, dreading the foundation problems they would be facing now had they planted it where originally planned in the lawn by the barracks, giving each of the original team a view of it from their quarters. Doc, Scarlett, and Gung Ho voted against the plan quickly, telling horror stories of structural damage caused by a tree's root system.

"You agree with us now, don't ya?" the redhead chuckled. Unbeknownst to her, Duke had inched closer towards her as they talked. She was startled when she felt his hand slither around her back.

"Spider," he quickly lied, knowing she suffered greatly from arachnophobia.

Scarlett jumped while screaming, "Where! Kill it! I want to see its lifeless body." She hastily brushed her clothing and hair, shivering at the thought of an eight-legged creature crawling on her back. Images of the time she spent with Ripcord in the dungeon of Stonewall sprung to her mind. She had masqueraded as a phony Professor Attila, but Dr. Lucifer had trapped her with a trick question, relating to his relationship with the professor. Afterwards, she was chained to a dungeon wall next to her teammate, Ripcord, who had been captured hours earlier.

Ripcord had fought the chains that bound him as he was forced to watch Cobra Commander taunt his female teammate. As the masked man left, Dr. Lucifer had warned that death was coming for them on a multitude of even-numbered small legs. Scarlett and Ripcord discussed what the vague reference meant. Their eyes widened in horror as a thousand, large spiders crawled into their cell and onto the walls behind them. Some jumped onto the prisoners' hair, face, and neck while others moved around their bodies or played at their feet. Both had shaken their heads violently to rid themselves of the pests.

Scarlett shuddered at the memory, and upon noticing that Duke hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, became infuriated. "Conrad Stephen Hauser!" she started in her strong southern accent.

Rising to his feet, Duke stated, "Shana. I was only kidding," as he attempted to calm the distraught agent.

"Kidding? Kidding!" she exclaimed as she tackled her friend to the ground. "I'll teach you to kid about spiders with me. You know they're traumatic creatures to me."

Duke laughed as she wrestled him in the grass, working out her frustrations of the moment. "I've gotta know, Red. How can you not have a fear in the world when we're fighting Cobra, but a cute, teeny, tiny, harmless animal scares the wits out of you?"

"Spiders may be teeny and tiny, but they are anything but cute and harmless," she stopped her shoving and looked into the First Sergeant's blue eyes. "Haven't you seen _Arachnophobia_?"

"The movie?" Duke asked in shock. "You've seen that movie?" he continued in disbelief.

"Yes, I've seen the movie… more than a few times, I might add," Scarlett answered, rolling her eyes as she moved to allow Duke to stand. "It used to be one of our favorites."

"Ugh, please spare me the details," Duke pleaded, hoping he wasn't going to be sick from picturing her with the mute soldier.

Scarlett glanced at her watch. "It's been a mostly pleasurable walk, but I'm going to be late for the camping trip if I don't hurry back to my room."

"I'll walk you back to your quarters," Duke offered, holding out his arm in a hook. Seeing it remain empty, he spoke softly, "I promise to behave."

Reluctantly, Scarlett slipped her hand through the hook and clasped his forearm. The teammates headed towards the barracks at a faster pace than earlier.

"Shana?" Duke broke the silence, hiding his jealously of her current relationship. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Con," the words automatically slipped out of her mouth.

"What do you see in him?" Duke asked, becoming flustered as he realized what he had just said. He had wondered about them since they got together. Surely, if anyone, he would have been a fitting match for the redhead, but his buddy, Snake-Eyes had beaten him to the punch.

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief seeing the entry doors ahead of them. Whispering so that their fellow teammates, who were lounging around the courtyard, could not overhear, she answered, "We seem to be made for each other." A devilish grin appeared on her face as she quickly added, "Besides, you waited too long, Con," as she opened the door.

"What?" Duke muttered.

"You waited too long," the redhead mouthed as her head peeked out the door.

"Waited too long?" he repeated Scarlett's words as he paced towards his barracks across the walkway. "Waited too long?" he said again, trying to figure out what she meant. He never had a chance to pursue a romantic relationship with her. Or did he? Several missed opportunities suddenly bombarded his thoughts, causing him to curse under his breath.

As he climbed the stairs up to his floor, he was stopped by Wild Bill, who had a full bag of groceries in each arm. Duke studied the cowboy and guessed confidently, "Poker night?"

"Yes Sir," Wild Bill stated. "Care to join us for a few rounds?"

"Is it right to assume that there's beer in one of those bags?" Duke asked, taking one of the brown paper bags.

Wild Bill nodded as the two continued up the flight of stairs. Duke followed him into Lift Ticket and Ace's quarters. They were promptly greeted by Cover Girl, Lifeline, Shipwreck and Polly, Lady Jaye, Flint, and Barbecue as well as the room's inhabitants.

"Duke, quit hogging the goods," Ace hollered from the tiny kitchen. Duke set the bag containing the beer and chips on the counter as Cover Girl walked up beside him.

She grabbed a can and popped it open, surprised to find it cold. "Did you ice these down on the way up, Con?" the tank jockey asked as her hand patted Duke's back.

"I got them from the coolers," Wild Bill interrupted. "Here," he said, tossing the cans around to his friends and keeping one for himself.

"No use putting them in the fridge, they won't last long enough," Ace stated as he lead the crowd to the green felt covered table. Cover Girl purposely positioned her chair next to the First Sergeant's chair. Lady Jaye sat between Duke and Flint with Shipwreck on Cover Girl's other side. She grumbled at seeing the sailor overly happy to sit in the free seat next to her.

"Don't even think about it," the tank jockey warned, jabbing the sailor in his side.

Shocked, Shipwreck inquired innocently, "Hey, what did I do?"

Cover Girl glared back. "You were thinking it."

"Game, people, the game. Time to place your bets, kiddies," Ace said, ready to collect his winnings.

Meanwhile, Snake-Eyes spotted Scarlett exit her barracks. 'Ready, Shana?' he signed as he walked to her side and wrapped his free arm around her waist. A bag with some of their supplies for the camping trip hung over his opposite shoulder.

Scarlett nodded and said, "Let's go," as Snake-Eyes led the way to the jeep he borrowed from the Motor Pool.

After the two Joes left the Pit, the commando smiled as he held the steering wheel in one hand and wrapped his other arm around his girlfriend. He smiled even more when he felt the small box move in his pant pocket.

The evening went by quickly for the poker group, and the Joes began dispersing one or two at a time until Ace, Lift Ticket, Cover Girl, and Duke were the only ones left. The intoxication, which was never much to start with, had worn off. Cover Girl avoided any eye contact with the First Sergeant after the alcohol had taken its affect and she blurted out her desires that night. "Jiminy Christmas! Who the hell's ever heard of truth-or-dare poker!" she muttered inaudibly as a chiming and a beeping noise interrupted the awkward silence between the four. In response, each retrieved and looked at their respective pagers. Ace and Lift Ticket sighed, acknowledging it wasn't theirs.

"It's mine," Duke and Cover Girl stated in unison.

Most of the message was garbled, but they were able to make out the name of the campground where Snake-Eyes and Scarlett had gone. Wanting to know more about the situation, Duke called Mainframe, who was manning the communications area that night.

Confused at what Duke was telling him, Mainframe replied confidently, "Duke, no alerts of any kind have come in tonight."

"Well, Cover Girl and I will go investigate and make sure all is well. Put Flint's team on standby in case we need backup," Duke ordered as he and Cover Girl left.

"Yes Sir," Mainframe stated as he proceeded to contact Flint and bring the second-in-command up to speed.

An hour later, Duke and Cover Girl arrived at the campgrounds in less than half the time it normally took to make the drive. "Next time, remind me to buy more life insurance before getting into a vehicle with you," Duke said, re-gathering his composure.

"I warned you to buckle up before we left," the tank jockey snapped back, laughing.

"You didn't give me any time," Duke retorted. "And how could I when I had to hold on for dear life? Hell, Court, I almost got tossed out of the jeep on that one zig you made."

"That was a zag, Con," Cover Girl sneered.

They removed their gear from the jeep and began the trek from the parking area to the campsite. "It figures they'd pick the most inconvenient campsite the park had," Cover Girl griped as they reached the secluded area.

In their choice lot, away from the rest of the campers, Snake-Eyes and Scarlett had enjoyed the calm summer evening. Despite the warmer weather, a small, romantic fire roared gently in the circular rock pit. The couple snuggled together on a blanket spread out on the grass. The blond commando leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips, tasting the lingering flavor of the roasted marshmallow they had just shared. Having heard the nearby footsteps, they broke the kiss, but not before sneaking in one final peck, and crouched behind a couple of trees, waiting to see who was coming their way. The site they selected was never used, even when the campgrounds were completely full because of the distance and rough hike between it and the parking area.

As the two figures became visible, Scarlett recognized her friends and stepped out from behind the tree, which she had been hiding. A subtle shift in the air alerted her that Snake-Eyes had also reappeared and was standing beside her.

"Strange," Scarlett commented, trying to convince herself it was nothing to worry about. She didn't want her first night off in months to be cut short. She assured her teammates that all was well, and they hadn't seen any signs of any potential problems. Duke, unknown if for professional or personal reasons, insisted they search the area anyway.

"Happy now, Con?" Scarlett pouted.

Duke nodded. "Courtney, I think we can leave now. I'll have Mainframe and Dial-Tone check our pagers in the morning."

Snake-Eyes stopped their teammates as they turned to leave. 'It's late. The office has spare tents for rent.'

"Yeah, it is late," Cover Girl commented, looking at her watch. "How in the world is that possible?" she asked out loud. "It was a little after eight when we got here, and we weren't more than an hour and a half searching the area."

The others nodded to confirm her timing. _It couldn't be any later than nine thirty or so_, they each thought to themselves.

"My watch says it's way after eleven already. That can't be right, but it sure feels like it," the tank jockey continued. "Con dear, let's go get one of those tents." Duke crossed his arms. "Okay, two of those tents," Cover Girl corrected herself, laughing as she took the First Sergeant by the hand and led him back to their jeep.

"Help me," Duke mouthed as Snake-Eyes and Scarlett stood still and chuckled.

A dense fog set in quickly. "I can't even see my hands in front of my face," Cover Girl stated, waving her hand inches from her eyes.

"I've never seen anything like this," Duke replied marveling at the fog's thickness. "We should have passed the jeep by now." Both Joes reached for their cell phones only to find the batteries depleted. "I just recharged mine last night," he grunted.

"Mine's dead too," Cover Girl fussed, knowing very well that there was no reason the battery should have run down. Duke and Cover Girl decided it was best to return to camp. Neither knew that in all actuality, they had only walked around in circles.

Back at their campsite, Snake-Eyes watched Scarlett pace as they wondered and discussed what might be taking their friends so long. They talked about searching for their teammates; however, the thick blanket of fog made it impossible. All that the couple could do was wait until either their friends returned or the fog lifted.

A lonely, chubby man, known as the Gamesmaster, sat in his lair, located underneath the false office the Joes referred to earlier. He chuckled in a deep voice to a life-size, fully animated clown, dressed in a psychedelic colored outfit. "Coco, we have a couple of unexpected visitors. I think one of them needs a lesson in love," he said, referring to Duke. The Gamesmaster pressed a button on his console, and soon an animatronic imp, bearing two horns on the top of his head, entered the Gamesmaster's chamber. "Puck, my royal trickster and maker of mischief, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, Master," Puck chortled, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Puck, I have an assignment for you," the Gamesmaster repeated in order to regain the imp's attention. Handing Puck an atomizer, he continued, "The liquid in this flask is very potent. Just a light mist, and the puppets will fall deeply and hopelessly in love with the next person they see. Spray a mist over the eyelids of the blond soldier, who is sleeping on the ground next to a red haired woman in the far section of the park."

"Yes, Master. As you wish," Puck replied, nodding his head as he skipped in a circle.

"Puck!" The Gamesmaster raised his voice and rose from his chair. "Be very certain that you spray the right person."

"Don't worry," Puck sang as he departed, swaying the atomizer carelessly. He didn't hear his creator yelling at him to be careful.

The imp danced and skipped to the far end of the campsite to the location that his master dictated. He found a blond man lying on the grass just as the Gamesmaster described. "No. He said red hair," Puck muttered, bypassing the unsuspecting camper. He searched the entire area, but the only other people in the vicinity were in a tent. "Master must have been confused," Puck shrugged and chortled. He quietly slipped into the tent and smiled with glee. "Blond male soldier lying next to a redhead," he stated, nodding as he sat by the man's side. He looked at the lovely, redheaded lady sleeping next to him. "Man, you must be blind if you need help falling in love with a pretty woman like her," Puck whispered, wondering again if the Gamesmaster made a mistake. The man with the auburn haired lady seemed to need the potion more than this one did. As directed, he sprayed a fine mist across the male's eyelids. The imp wondered out loud what had happened to the man, taking notice of an old scar on the side of his face and his neck.

Having accomplished his mission, Puck realized he still had some of the potion left. Remembering the other couple, a devilish smirk appeared on the imp's face. "Why not?" he asked himself and sprayed the other blond man's eyelids. He tossed a smile to the auburn haired lady, who slept soundly a few feet away. Puck blew a kiss at each couple and disappeared into the fog as he danced into the forest.

Scarlett woke up, feeling like she had slept the entire night. Crawling out of the tent, she was shocked to find it was still dark and the fog seemed even thicker than it was earlier that night. She decided to take a short walk, making sure to stay within the open area of the camp; however, not being able to see where she was headed, she ventured into the forest.

Back inside their tent, Snake-Eyes rolled over and was startled when he felt the hard ground instead of his lover's body. He opened his eyes to confirm that he was alone in the tent. If he could have, he would have called her name. Stealthily, he unzipped the tent and attempted the impossible task of finding Scarlett. In the thick blanket of fog, he stumbled across a figure of similar size and shape to Scarlett and crouched next to the body. 'What are you doing out here?' he wondered as he gently leaned over and placed a soft kiss on whom he thought was his girlfriend, nudging her a little in order to awaken her.

"Huh," Cover Girl moaned, stretching her arms.

Startled by hearing a voice that did not belong to Scarlett, Snake-Eyes jumped back, but as soon as his eyes saw the woman lying before him, he immediately forgot all about his steady girlfriend of three years. The man moved back to the tank jockey's side, running his hands through her short strands. 'I love you,' he signed romantically and wrapped his arms around her slender waist as he helped her up.

"Don't you mean you love Shana?" Cover Girl asked, breaking free of his grasp and scurrying as quickly as she could away from her friend's boyfriend.

'No, I meant you,' Snake-Eyes insisted. The fog had somewhat lifted in the clearing, remaining thick in the wooded areas; however, visibility remained rather poor.

Duke stirred from his sleep. "Can you keep it down, Court?" he yawned as he leaned up on his arm. His tone changed the moment he was able to see the woman,who had enchanted his friend. "Get away from her, Snakes-Eyes," the First Sergeant growled as he stood up and walked behind Cover Girl. He wrapped both arms around the petite tank jockey and dipped her back as they kissed. The kiss, which was hesitant at first but soon turned into a deep passionate kiss, only broke when the need for air became too great. After their lips parted, Duke carefully stood Cover Girl back up just as the commando's fist met his lower cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Duke asked stunned as he rubbed his jaw. Shaking off his dazedness, he continued, "What the bloody blue blazes happened to you and Shana?"

'Shana who?' Snake-Eyes responded quickly, having completely forgotten about the only woman he had eyes for prior to waking up this dreary summer night. The silent man reached to pull Cover Girl away from the arms of his rival and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed a woman. That night, the sight of the former model brought feelings to him that he had never felt.

Once the kiss ended, Cover Girl freed herself again from Snake-Eye's grasp. She eyed both men standing before her. "You both have some explaining to do," she stated sternly. "Snake-Eyes,I sure as hell know you that you know that I am not Shana! And Conrad, if this is some sick and cruel joke you're playing on me, don't even bother!"

'Court, I know who you are, and it's you whom I love,' Snake-Eyes signed. 'Shana is nothing compared to you.'

Duke replied sincerely, "Court, I'm not playing games with you. You are my true love. I don't know why I was so fascinated with Shana before. I was blind." Seeing his competitor make another pass for Cover Girl, the First Sergeant ran and jumped at the commando, trying to knock Snake-Eyes to the ground.

The seasoned ninja agilely averted Duke's attack, preparing for his counterattack as he jumped into a defensive stance. Soon, the two men were consumed in a full-blown fistfight, leaving Cover Girl to gap in awe at her teammates, who were battling for her attention.

Somewhere in the wooded area, Scarlett heard a faint female voice begging Duke and Snake-Eyes to stop fighting before someone ended up seriously hurt. Despite being unable to see where she was heading, the redhead ran as fast as she could maneuver in the heavy fog, using her friend's voice as a guide. "Ugh," two women groaned as Scarlett collided into Cover Girl.

"Shana!"

"Court!"

"What's going on?" they asked each other at the same time. Shrugging, they jumped into the brawl and managed to separate the two men. Duke and Snake-Eyes, both now sleepy and physically drained, willingly obliged.

"You two can explain this in the morning. I'm too tired to deal with this. Snake-Eyes, Hon, let's go back to bed," Scarlett yawned.

Snake-Eyes threw Scarlett's hand off his arm, his face showing a repulsed look. 'I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying right here with the love of my life,' he informed his former love interest.

"What!" Scarlett exclaimed, wondering if she read his signing correctly.

'How can I put this?' the mute man signed. 'I loathe you, and I love her.'

"This can't be true," the redhead choked back her tears. "Courtney, how could you? I did everything I could to set you and Conrad up. Why did you have to go and steal my boyfriend away from me?"

"I would never do that to you, Shana," Cover Girl said, trying to calm her friend. "I'm puzzled at their behaviors also." The former model paused as an idea crossed her mind. "Urgh, you must be behind this cruel joke. Some good friend you are."

Duke's face beamed as he mocked, "Shana, do us all a favor and rid us of your hideous sight."

For once that night, Snake-Eyes agreed with his rival and nodded. The two men, once again, vied for Cover Girl's attention. In the process, another fight erupted, during which the two Joes tumbled down a rocky hillside. The women raced down the slope, stumbling over jetting rocks and tree limbs, to check on their teammates. They found both men alive but unconscious. After agreeing that they all must be extremely tired, overworked, and delusional, Cover Girl and Scarlett offered and accepted each other's apologies.

Looking back up the hill, the tank jockey sighed, "Do you feel like a climb?"

"Nope," Scarlett replied, collapsing on the ground. "This will work just fine," she chuckled. "Court, in the morning, we'll find out this was just one of our bad dreams, right?"

"A nightmare is more like it," Cover Girl corrected. "I hope you're right," she said airily as they both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Gamesmaster huffed as he ran through the woods. "Puck! Puck!" he yelled. "Where the devil are you?"

"Right here, Master," Puck grinned slyly as he appeared behind his creator.

"What have you done, Puck?" the Gamesmaster asked, leering at the imp. "I saw the whole thing. I didn't tell you to use the potion on him," he said, pointing to Snake-Eyes.

"Ah, but you did, Sire," Puck corrected. "He was the one I found with the red haired lady, with whom, by the way, he seemed to be very much in love."

"No, I told you to spray the eyes of this man, Duke, as they call him," the Gamesmaster scolded.

Puck shook his head. "No, he was with an auburn haired lady."

"Auburn hair, red hair... it's all red," the Gamesmaster fumed.

"Tsk, tsk," Puck playfully replied. "Remember the details when dealing with Puck, Master."

"Give me that," the Gamesmaster grumbled, snatching the atomizer from Puck's hand. "Back to the office with you."

Puck nodded sadly and, flashing a cunning grin, began the trek to the office.

The Gamesmaster ordered his toy soldiers to move the foursome back to their campsite, placing Snake-Eyes and Scarlett back inside their tent, snuggled against each other just as they were before they had awaken. Duke and Cover Girl were laid gently on the ground underneath the clear night sky. "Time to set things straight," the Gamesmaster stated, pulling out another atomizer from his pocket. He misted the commando's eyes, telling him he would once again have eyes only for his one true love. The Gamesmaster winked at Scarlett as he spoke.

Happy that one problem was fixed, he went over to the other couple. As he began to spray Duke's eyelids, he stopped, admiring Cover Girl. He was the one the potion was meant for, and the pretty woman deserved one true love as well. Deciding to help the fates along a smidgen, the Gamesmaster left Duke's eyes blinded with love for the tank jockey. "Come morning, all this will have seemed like nothing more than a midsummer night's dream to each of you," the Gamesmaster spoke before retreating to his underground hideout, perhaps to plan his next live action game.

A few hours later, both couples awoke to a clear, sunny morning. Remembering the strange dream she had, Scarlett was relieved to find herself in Snake-Eye's arms.

'Morning, Love,' he signed, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Snake-Eyes," the redhead smiled. Rubbing her temples, she commented, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

The commando nodded, shuddering, feeling as if his dream had been acted out for all to see. His hand reached for a bruise on his shoulder, and he idly rubbed his thumb across it. _No, it couldn't have been real_, he thought to himself.

"Ready to pack up and head back to base, Snake-Eyes?" Scarlett asked as she rolled their sleeping bag, anxious to leave the grounds.

Snake-Eyes nodded that he was. The sooner they could get packed up and on the road back to base, the better he would feel.

"What happened to the fog?" Scarlett asked in wonder as they joined their teammates outside.

"Yeah, it's almost like it was never here," Cover Girl replied, smiling as Duke held her in his arms. He pulled her towards him for a kiss that sent warm chills down her spine. Cover Girl peeked back at Snake-Eyes, wondering if he would attack her newfound love as he did in her dreams that night. She smiled, seeing that the commando was awe-stricken by Scarlett once again.

As they dismantled the rest of their campsite and loaded their belongings into the jeeps, Cover Girl pulled Scarlett aside. "This is a strange place, Red. I have to know. What keeps bringing you two back here?"

Scarlett held her hand to her chin. Deep in thought, she rambled, "Court, I don't know, but something never felt right about this place this time. This place looks like the place we've always gone and it's in the right area, but something doesn't feel right. I can't place my finger on it."

Shrugging, the two women rejoined their male teammates and walked to their jeeps. "What is it?" Scarlett asked, sensing something was bothering her boyfriend.

'Nothing,' Snake-Eyes signed. _Did he really kiss Cover Girl,_ he wonderedHe shook his head and inhaled deeply, clearing his mind before hopping into the driver's seat. The small box in his pocket, which caused him to adjust his pants, reminded him of the whole reason for planning this camping trip. He gently tapped Scarlett's arm to gain her attention, while opening the velvet container with his other hand.

Awakened from her trance, Shana asked astartled,"What?"

Snake-Eyes managed to manipulate his body around and under the jeep's console. On bended knees, he forced his severely mutilated vocal chords to vibrate, "Marry me, Shana?"

Scarlett covered her mouth with her hands and gasped upon hearing the extremely raspy voice, only a few of the sounds were audible. She imagined the effort it took as well as the pain it caused her significant other to make the attempt to utter those three words. Seeing the diamond ring, she knew what he was asking and cried her affirmative reply.

After gracefully sliding the ring onto his fiancée's finger, the commando climbed off the floorboard and pulled her towards him for a fervent kiss. Wrapping his arm around Scarlett's shoulder, he glanced in the rearview mirror as he started the jeep. He grinned as he and his new fiancée noticed the couple in the vehicle behind them. Cover Girl's body was reclined against Duke's, his arm draped across her back.


End file.
